myimmortalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Chapter Thirty Nine/@comment-37.104.55.137-20141117132007/@comment-37.104.55.137-20141117132146
AN: Shut the fuck up, preps! Get a life! YOU SUCK! Oh, and from now on I'll be on vacation in England until, like, August, so I wont be able to update for a while, lolz. Fangs to everyone who reviewed except the preps who flamed! FUCK YOU! MCR RULES 666! I woke up in the Nurse's office on a special goffik coffin. Hagrid was in the bed opposite me, in a coma, 'cause Vampire and Draco had beat him up. Mr. Norris was cleaning the room. "Oh my Satan, what happened?" I screamed. Suddenly, Voldemort came. He looked less mean then usual. "Get the fuck out, you fucking bastard!" I yelled. "Thou hath not killed Vampire yet!" He said angrily. Suddenly, he started to cry tears of blood, all secretive. "Voldemort? Oh my fucking God, what's wrong?" I asked. Suddenly... Lucius, Professor Trelawney, and Sirius came! B'loody Mary and Vampire were with them. Everyone was holding black boxes. Voldemort disappeared! "Oh my fucking God, Ebony! You're alive!" Screamed Vampire. I hugged him and B'loody Mary. "What the fuck happened?" I asked them. "Oh my Satan! Am I, like, dead now?" I gasped. "Ebony, you were almost shot!" said Sirius. "But the bullet could not kill you, since you were from another time." "But fangs anyway!" said Lucius, holding out his arm. I gasped. He had two arms! "Oh my God! I can't believe Vampire's dad shot you!" I gasped. "Well, to be honest, I was possessed by Snape back then," said James. "Yeah, he was a spy," Sirius said sadly. "He was really a Death Dealer." "And he was such a fucking poser, too!" Said Lucius. "He didn't even really know who GC were until I told him." Well, anyway, everyone started to give me presents. I was opening a black box with red 666s (there was a DVD of Corpse Bride in it) on it when I gasped. Mr. Norris looked up angrily, 'cause he hated goths. "Hey, has anyone fucking seen Draco?" I asked. "No. Draco told me he would be watching House of Wax," said Professor Trelawney. "He doesn't know that you're better. Anyway, the nurse said you could get up. Come on!" I got up. Lucius, Sirius, and Professor Trelawney left. I was wearing a black leather nightgown. Under that I had on a sexy black leather bra trimmed with black lace, with a matching thong that said 'goffik girl' on the butt and sexy fishnets, the kind hooked on to my thong (if you don't get the idea, message me, I'll tell you). I put on a black fishnet top under a black MCR t-shirt, a black leather mini with black lace and Converse shoes. I left the hospital wing with B'loody Mary, Willow and Vampire. "Oh my fucking God, let's celebrate!" gasped Willow. "We can go see House of Wax with Draco!" giggled Vampire. "Let's go listen to GC and cut ourselves (666)!" said Hermione. We opened the Common Room door sexily. And then... I gasped... Draco was there, doing it with Snape! He was wearing a black t-shirt with '666' on the front and baggy jeans. "You fucking prep!" We all yelled angrily. "Yeah, you betrayed us!" shouted Vampire angrily as he took out his black gun. "No, you don't understand!" screamed Draco sadly, as he took his thingy out of Snape's. "No shit, you fucking suck, you preppy bastard!" said Willow, trying to attack him (you rock, girl!). I ran suicidally to my room. I (sexily) took a stake out. "Ebony, no!" screamed Draco, but it was too late. I had slit my wrists with the stake. Suddenly, everything went black again.